Of Ice and Teenagers
by mysecretlife27
Summary: My first Jeremy/Bonnie fic. Just a fluffy one- shot about my new fav couple. Rated for langauge and sexy stuff. Please R and R!


**I am officially in love with this hopefully soon-to-be couple! I answered a poll that asked "Should Jeremy and Bonnie be a couple?" I answered YES! Then it said that something like 83% of the other people that answered said the same thing, so let's hope that's a good sign! Anyway, this is just a fluffy little one-shot (Don't pretend you don't love it!) Haha. Here it goes! Reviews are always a appreciated. I'll try not to make it OOC, but don't attack me if I do.**

General POV

Bonnie parked her car on the street outside the Gilbert house, walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

"It's open, Bonnie! Come on in!" She heard from inside. But it wasn't Elena inviting her in. It was Elena's brother, Jeremy.

_Ugh! What is wrong with me? Did I really just get butterflies in my stomach from hearing the voice of my best friend's brother? I swear, I should be medicated._ Bonnie though to herself as she walked through the door and into the house. She looked around for a moment until she heard movement in the kitchen and moved that way.

What she saw when she rounded the corner made her stop dead in her tracks. There was Jeremy Gilbert kneeling on the floor in a black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Usually, this would have had no effect on Bonnie, but that was before. Before the Masquerade Ball. Before she and Jeremy had connected. Before her life had finally started making sense again. Before three days ago.

That was also before Jeremy's shirt was riding up ever so slightly to show a strip of his boxers and a little sliver of his back. Bonnie couldn't help but notice how the jeans he was wearing clung to his ass in the most distracting way possible.

_When did Elena's kid brother turn into such a… hottie? He really isn't a kid anymore, is he?_ Bonnie found herself once again drifting into unsavory thoughts about Jeremy, but this time her fantasies were interrupted.

"Hey, Bon? You wanna help me out here?" Jeremy asked.

She looked down at him and finally noticed what he was doing on the floor. He was cleaning up ice cubes. They were everywhere.

"Sure, but what happened?" Bonnie asked as she bent down to squat on the floor in front of him and began picking up ice and throwing it in the sink.

"Well, Jenna bought some soda, and I wanted some when I got home from school. But none of it was cold, so I put a can in the ice- making part of the freezer to get it cold faster. But I forgot about it, and it exploded. I took out the ice drawer to clean it up, but then I dropped it and, well, you can guess the rest." he explained with a frustrated look in his chocolate eyes.

Bonnie giggled at the story and said, "I seem to remember a similar scenario happening when you were twelve. Only it was an entire six pack, right?"

"I forgot all about that! You and Elena took off your shoes and started slipping around melting the ice. I ended up having to mop the floors! I was so pissed off at you guys for that!" Jeremy replied, smiling warmly at the memory.

"Yeah, but don't forget that you got us back later that night." Bonnie said.

"Oh Yeah! I remember. I made Elena wet the bed by putting her hand in warm water while she slept, and I froze your bra!" Jeremy said, laughing.

"Yeah. Good times." Bonnie said sarcastically, remembering how gross it had been to get peed on in the middle of the night and how mad she was when she realized that her bra was frozen.

"Oh, come on! I was adorable." Jeremy said smugly.

"No. Now, you're adorable. Then, you were just annoying." Bonnie answered before realizing what she had said.

When she realized what had come out of her mouth, Bonnie let out a squeal and covered her face with her hands.

Jeremy laughed good- naturedly for a second before reaching to remove Bonnie's hands from her face.

"Bonnie. Come on. Please don't be embarrassed. It's no big deal" Jeremy said when she wouldn't take her hands down.

"Yes it is." Bonnie said, finally removing her hands and looking into Jeremy eyes. Instead of letting go of her hands, Jeremy gave them a comforting squeeze and waited for her to continue. "I've been thinking about you almost non-stop since the Masquerade Ball, and I've been telling myself that it's wrong, because you're younger and you're Elena's brother. But I can't help noticing how even though you've been through so much, you're still able to care about other people. And you've grown up so much. You're suddenly over six feet tall with washboard abs and stubble. I can't help being attracted to you, but I'm so scared to cross the line that I'm tripping over myself and babbling whenever you're around." She finished with a huff.

"Wow. That was a lot of words to just say that you like me and think I'm a sexy beast." Jeremy said laughing and shaking his head.

Despite herself, Bonnie laughed too. Then, suddenly, Jeremy got a very serious look in his eye and said, "I wanna kiss you now."

"I want you to kiss me now." Bonnie said, and that was all it took.

Before she knew it, she was in his arms. Their lips met in a slow, tender kiss at first, but heat built between them like a ticking time bomb. She felt Jeremy's tongue poking gently at her bottom lip, asking politely for permission. She almost giggled into the kiss, but opened her mouth for him instead. He thrust his tongue in and swept it along her tongue and through every crevice of her mouth, and she was breathless.

_How did Jeremy learn how to do this so well? _Bonnie though to herself just as Jeremy leaned her back onto the floor and moved away from the kiss to hover over her. They were both panting, and Bonnie almost whimpered at the loss of contact until Jeremy leaned down to plant butterfly kisses on her collarbone and shoulders before burying his face in her neck and breathing her in. She ran her hands up and down his strong back and across his broad shoulders, not being able to get enough of his body. She pulled him closer to her causing him to give a deep moan from the back of his throat.

While pressing closer to him still, Bonnie took one hand and located a stray ice cube on the floor beside them. She had no idea where she got the boldness, but she began to move the ice slowly across the back of Jeremy's neck.

He gasped at the coldness and pulled away from her neck. She removed the ice, thinking she had done something wrong, and looked shamefully up at Jeremy. He then smiled in an encouraging way and brought her hand that held the ice cube back to his neck and placed a peck on her lips. He continued to smile down at her as he felt the melting ice move down his back.

"You are so beautiful." Jeremy said with no shame as he moved his attention back to Bonnie's neck. What he did next made Bonnie's heart skip a beat. He trailed his tongue along her collarbone and took a deep breath before blowing on the line he had just created.

Bonnie groaned in pleasure and thought to herself, _When did this confident, sexy man take possession of Jeremy Gilbert's body, and how is it that I just noticed?_

Jeremy groaned in response as Bonnie slid her hands up the front of his t- shirt, tracing the contours of his muscles. He took this as an okay to move his hands too. He moved a slightly shaking hand to the small of Bonnie's back and snaked down dangerously low and gave her backside a squeeze through her jeans. This caused her to arch her back and pull his lips up to meet her's.

What happened next would be a moment that would be permanently etched in the minds of everyone involved for a very long time.

"Jer! Do you know if Bonnie called while I was in the shower? She was supposed to come ov… Oh my Gosh!" Elena said as she walked into the kitchen and took in the sight of her brother on top of her best friend with their hands on each other's bodies and their lips recently unlocked.

"Elena!" They both said at the same time as they jumped up off of the floor.

"When did this happen?" Elena asked.

"Well, you kind of interrupted it happening…" Jeremy began, but was cut off by Bonnie's elbow in his ribcage.

"Bonnie, can I talk to you for a minute upstairs?" Elena said, as calmly as possible. "Jer, I'll talk to you later. Okay?"

"Yeah. I've got some mopping to do anyway." Jeremy said, both him and Bonnie looking down at the soaked floor and feeling their damp clothing. They both chuckled at the coincidence. Jeremy then pulled Bonnie towards him and planted a kiss on her forehead before watching the girls walk upstairs and getting the mop from the hall closet.

_I think ice is my new favorite thing._ Jeremy thought as he whistled a happy tune and mopped the floor. Little did he know, Bonnie was thinking a very similar thing as she followed Elena upstairs.

**Okay, cheesy, I know! But I couldn't resist. I made this up as I went along, but let me know what you think. DISCLAIMER! **


End file.
